Dulce venganza
by Letraherida
Summary: Cuando el rencor se enquista y tiene un apellido claro... James Potter ha terminado su tiempo en Hogwarts, Albus es un buen Slytherin. Su venganza huele a pasado, Lily Luna Potter. ADVERTENCIA: 18 por sexo explícito y vocabulario malsonante.


Esta idea es algo macabra, se me ocurrió hace unos días y, aunque jamás la habría llevado a cabo de no haberme pillado en vacaciones y aunque creo que es algo excesivo u OOC para lo que es el personaje de Severus decidí escribirlo y ver qué pensabais vosotros.

El relato puede resultar algo fuerte para algunos lectores, lo puedo comprender, pero, por favor, si vas a insultar, ahórratelo, a mí me va a dar igual y creo que tú no vas a ganar nada al hacerlo.

ADVERTENCIA: Alto contenido sexual y vocabulario malsonante.

Declaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de J.K. El argumento es mío, obviamente.

….

Dulce venganza.

La vio entrar en el aula y de repente sintió como una idea se instalaba en su mente para no dejarle ni un segundo.

Lily Luna Potter comenzaba aquel año su sexto año en el Hogwarts y aunque el ajado profesor de pociones había centrado todo su rencor en el joven James Potter, que era la viva imagen de su abuelo, él hacía dos años que había dejado la escuela y Albus había demostrado ser una buena serpiente en su casa. Supuso que era el nombre de la chiquilla lo que lo mantenía apartado de ella, pero ahora, de repente, tenía una necesidad imperiosa por hacerle pagar todo su dolor. No solo por el pasado, sino también por el presente. Quiso haber muerto aquella noche y no se lo habían permitido, ahora cada minuto que pasaba respirando era un suplicio. Por si fuera poco acababa de darse cuenta de que aquella chica, al heredar el cabello de su madre y los ojos de su padre era condenadamente parecida a... ¡Merlín! ¿Sería capaz de hacer tal barbaridad? ¿Y por qué no? ¡Y se lo mostraría a Potter! Su vena mortifaga resurgía con fuerza en sus venas, le matarían, sí, pero se iría haciendo daño al fin, devolviendo una pequeña parte del dolor que él había sentido.

Sin apenas darse cuenta la hora de clase había pasado y sus alumnos comenzaron a recoger, supo que no quería perder el tiempo. Mandó a todos dejar las muestras en su mesa y cuando la pelirroja Potter se acercó allí para dejar la suya fue directo:

-La espero esta noche en mi despacho después de la cena, Señorita Potter. Está castigada.-Dijo apenas sin mirarla, fingiendo corregir unos pergaminos.

-Pe-pero.-La chica estaba confundida, no había hecho nada.

-¿Acaso quiere también una considerable pérdida de puntos?-Le dijo el hombre con una profunda mirada.

-No, profesor. Allí estaré.-La muchacha bajó la mirada apenada y después salió del aula mientras Snape la miraba con una sonrisa en la cara, estaba excitado, la venganza le mantenía así.

Cuando los tímidos toques sonaron en su puerta aquella noche Snape no podía estar más ansioso. Había estado dando vueltas por el despacho al menos media hora. Sabía que aquella era su venganza pero también su condena y una parte de él esperaba que la otra se arrepintiera, mas no fue así. A cada paso de los minutos una parte muy concreta de él se impacientaba más, ya nada importaba, aquel iba a ser el último acto de su vida y, aunque sabía que aquello acabaría con su buena imagen de héroe ya todo le importaba bien poco, necesitaba una buena razón para morir y aquella era un detonante que iba a disfrutar.

La hizo pasar rápidamente y la vio entrar con su mirada tímida clavada en el suelo que aún le excitó más.

-Entre Potter.-Le dijo el profesor mientras se levantaba del escritorio, donde se había sentado momentos antes de que entrara la joven para aparentar normalidad, y empezar a lanzar hechizos simples pero no verbales, como por ejemplo, selló la puerta e insonorizó la sala.-Hoy su castigo será algo especial.

-¿Especial?-Se le escapó a la chica sin poder evitarlo. Cuando el profesor terminó todos los hechizos se acercó a ella y la cogió sin ningún tipo de delicadeza de la barbilla y le hizo mirarle hasta que quedaron muy cerca.

-Esta primera vez lo dejaré pasar, suponiendo que ha hablado por su estupidez Gryffindor, pero la próxima vez que hable sin permiso recibirá un castigo.-Snape vio como los ojos de la joven derrochaban terror y le encantó. Jamás había demostrado tanto sadismo, nunca se deja de aprender sobre uno mismo.- ¿Entendido?-La chica había comenzado a temblar, ni siquiera se atrevía a contestar.-Valentía Gryffindor, valentía Gryffindor...-Se mofó Snape al notarlo.- ¡Conteste!

-S-sí, señor.-Tartamudeó la pelirroja aterrorizada.

-Así me gusta.- Solo entonces Snape la soltó y comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, como un depredador acechando a su presa.

No quería hacerla daño, al menos no mucho, ya que no quería que fuera ella quien sintiera el dolor, pero tampoco quería que saliera de allí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y sabía que era capaz de ello.- ¡Fuera la túnica, Potter!-Notó como la chica se estremecía a su orden y una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios, iba a disfrutar tanto de todo aquello. Para su sorpresa la joven respondió rápido y la túnica ya estaba en el suelo, antes de que se diera cuenta tenía ante él a una jovencita, en la cual empezaban a marcarse las curvas, entera para él.-No voy a andarme con rodeos, Potter.-Le encantaba recordar su apellido.-Voy a hacerle de todo esta noche.-La chica volvió a estremecerse y, aunque la hablaba a su oído y a su espalda, aunque sin tocarla, sabía que pequeñas lagrimas se empezaban a derramar por sus mejillas.-La voy a... iba a ser más sutil pero lo diré sin tapujos. La voy a follar hasta cansarme.-La chica se encogió sobre sí y el profesor se sorprendió de que no saliera corriendo hacia la puerta, eso era realmente lo que quería en aquel momento, aterrarla con sus crueles, sucias y sinceras palabras. Se puso frente a ella y quiso mirarla a los ojos, pero estaban fuertemente cerrados.-Abra los ojos, Potter.-Potter, Potter, siempre Potter. La joven hizo caso a la primera y lo miro.- ¡Legeremens!-Sin ni siquiera avisar estaba dentro de la mente de su alumna, la vio muerta de miedo, pero sorprendentemente no vio fantasías de escape, no, las fantasías eran muy distintas, se veía a él sobre ella, siendo dulce, haciéndole, como dirían algunos cursis, "el amor". Ahondó un poco más en la mente de la niña para darse cuenta de que era virgen y que deseaba perder esa virginidad y que, si era con él, le daba igual, su miedo venía de la inexperiencia, pero no de él. Bueno, él le haría tener miedo. Salió de su mente y le miró con una sonrisa macabra.- Así que tenemos a una pequeña Potter ligerita en la sala...

-¡N-no, no diga eso!-Snape se acercó a ella y la agarró de su melena haciéndola mirar hacia arriba.

-No seas hipócrita, estás deseando esto.-Snape metió su mano al fin entre las piernas de la pelirroja, bajo la falda, apartando a un lado su ropa interior, para darse cuenta de que estaba empapada.-Dices que no eres ligerita... pero parece que lo eres aún más que tu madre, debe venir de familia.-La joven quiso decir algo más calló por miedo a otro tirón de pelo. Los dedos de su profesor recorrían toda su intimidad haciéndola estremecerse.-No voy a ser el hombre dulce que esperas. Como ya te he dicho, yo voy a follarte. Quieras o no.-La soltó con fuerza del pelo y la entrepierna y la tiró al suelo, la chica soltó un gemido, sin saber muy bien si era de dolor o de gusto. Mientras respiraba agitadamente, Snape se desabrochó los botones cercanos a su entrepierna y, acercándose de nuevo a su alumna, volvió a cogerla del pelo y la acercó a su zona más íntima.-¡Chúpemela!-Snape empezaba a perder el control, y fue aun peor cuando la joven se acercó sin dudarlo e introdujo una pequeña porción del miembro.-Métasela toda.-Dijo Snape en una especie de gruñido mientras cogía con ambas manos la cabeza de la joven y comenzaba a hacer movimientos de cópula en su boca. Era alucinante que siguiera tratándola de usted mientras le manda hacer aquellas cosas. La chica se empezaba a ahogar e intentaba escapar, pero le era imposible. Snape sacó un momento el miembro para que pudiera respirar, lo pasó por los labios de su alumna, a ella parecía darle igual mientras llegara aire a sus pulmones, y luego volvió a meterla de nuevo en su boca. De forma brutal embistió un par de veces hasta correrse en su garganta. Aguanto unos segundos allí para luego apartarse y dejar a la chica tosiendo en el suelo. Se la quedó mirando, con la respiración irregular y su miembro flácido al aire y se preguntó si se habría pasado. Ya daba igual, ya estaba hecho y todo lo que viniera después no iba a empeorar la situación.

Snape se acercó a uno de los muebles que había en el costado de su despacho para sacar un vaso y una botella de whisky mientras acariciaba lentamente su miembro.

Sabía que, a su edad, no reaccionaría tan rápido hiciera lo que quisiera hacer, pero sentía un placer post orgasmo increíble al hacerlo y juntado con el whisky de fuego, era un placer casi perfecto.

Se giró tras servirse la copa mientras daba el segundo trago y seguía con la mano en su entrepierna para encontrarse con una imagen que cambió todo sus esquemas. Lily, que no esperaba que su profesor se girase tan rápido, relamía parte de la esencia del profesor de la comisura de sus propios labios con una expresión de lo más lasciva. Severus jamás pudo imaginar que una chica tan joven pudiera ser tan pervertida. Aquella chiquilla estaba disfrutando de aquel encuentro con un hombre que no solo era mucho mayor que él, no solo estaba siendo un encuentro, en parte, forzado (ya que parecía ser ya obvio que ella lo estaba disfrutando), sino que además había sido el archienemigo de su padre durante siglos. La chica mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras se relamía con gusto y Snape terminaba rápidamente su copa y, cogiendo su varita soltaba el vaso tomando una decisión. En primer momento quería hacer sufrir a Potter enseñándole a su hija forzada pero... ¿Cómo se sentiría Potter viendo a su niña convertida en una cualquiera?

Se acercó a la Gryffindor y esta abrió perturbada los ojos al escuchar sus pasos.

-Te gusta.-Afirmó Snape con una voz ronca cargada de excitación. La joven se empezó a poner roja al verse cazada y no fue capaz de contestar. Entonces el profesor tomó su varia y apuntó a su miembro diciendo un nuevo hechizo.- Erectionem.-Rápidamente su miembro estaba de nuevo totalmente duro, la joven empezó a respirar, nerviosa o excitada, Snape no estaba seguro ya. La cogió del brazo y la levantó del suelo para luego tirarla sin ningún tipo de cuidado sobre su escritorio. La joven calló boca arriba sin quejarse.-Te gusta.-Volvió a repetir Snape, como si la sorpresa del descubrimiento le hubiera hecho entrar en un bucle verbal. Se tiró sobre ella sin decoro y arrancó el jersey de la chica y luego desgarró la camisa para dejar los pechos al aire bajo el sujetador. La joven gimió cuando sintió como el profesor se echaba sobre ella, apretando con sus manos sus pechos y apretando su erección en su cadera.-Claro que te gusta.-Repitió de nuevo. Antes de inclinarse hacia delante para enterrar su cara en el cuello de su alumna y comerle el cuello. Snape quería marcarla, así que succionó y succionó hasta que estuvo seguro de que al día siguiente habría una preciosa marca marrón en el lugar. Luego bajó hasta los pechos y, deshaciéndose del sujetador, chupó uno de los pezones de la joven y luego el otro. Fue apenas un segundo, una estación de paso, su fin era otro. Cuando llegó a la entrepierna de Lily Luna Potter esta estaba empapada, le arrancó sin ceremonias la ropa interior y se lanzó con furia a su entrepierna. La joven gritó al sentirle. -Dime que te gusta.

-SIIIIIII

-¡No, dilo, dime que te gusta que te lo coma!

-...-Al verla que no contestaba Snape no dudó, introdujo dos de sus dedos en la entrepierna de la chica, que gritó fuertemente antes de empezar a gemir.

-¡DILO!

-¡ME ENCANTAAAAA!-Si bien es cierto que no era exactamente lo que Snape le había pedido que dijera el sentir como la chica se corría en su mano le hizo perder el sentido. Sacó sus dedos del centro de su alumna y cogiendo su miembro lo acercó a la entrepierna de ella y lo metió de un solo golpe. El dolor en ella fue brutal, era virgen, pero poco le importó a su profesor que solo pensaba en estar dentro de aquel precioso cuerpo.

Empezó relativamente lento para lo que se hubiera esperado de Snape, la joven se quejó del dolor al principio, pero poco a poco, a medida que las embestidas iban a más, el dolor empezó a desaparecer y fue sustituido por placer. Mientras el miembro del hombre irrumpía en su interior su lengua irrumpía también por primera vez en su boca. El movimiento de sus cuerpos era tan fuerte que la mesa se movía una y otra vez por el fuerte movimiento de cadera del Slytherin Él liberó la boca de la joven y volvió a atacar sus senos mientras ella no paraba de gemir.

-¡Profesor!-Gritaba-¡Sí, profesor!- Esto enloquecía más al hombre que jamás habría esperado tener a su alumna tan entregada.-Más profesor. Aaaah, más.

-¿Quieres más?-Y entonces Snape, con una mirada enloquecida, cogió la piernas de la joven y las puso sobre sus hombros y empezó a embestir con todas sus fuerzas. Ambos sudaban, él estaba totalmente vestido, ella tenía su falda remangada en su cintura y la camisa totalmente abierta con sus senos al aire.- ¿Lo sientes?

-¡Siiii!-La joven ya no sentía vergüenza ninguna.

-¿Sientes cómo te entra toda mi polla?-Snape estaba como loco embistiendo a la joven, le faltaba tan poco.

-¡Sí, profesor Snape, sí!

-Siéntela, Potter.-Snape casi se corre al decir aquel maldito apellido.-Mira lo dura que está.-La joven ya no podía decir nada. Snape aceleró más si era posible las embestidas mientras soltaba las piernas de su alumna para agarrarse de sus pechos.-Me corro Potter.-Gimió.

-Y yo profesor.

-¡POTTEEEEEER!-Snape sintió el orgasmo más fuerte de toda su vida mientras se derramaba como un loco en el interior de la chica a la vez que ella apretaba sus entrañas alrededor de su miembro.

Cuando al fin ambos terminaron, Snape se separó de ella notando como toda su ropa estaba pegada a su cuerpo a causa de sudor, la miró a ella y la vio allí tirada sobre su mesa, con el pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente a causa de la pesada respiración y su propia semilla saliendo de las piernas abiertas de la joven. Este hecho le hizo despertar. Se acercó a una de las estanterías de su izquierda y cogió uno de los frascos vacíos que guardaba para futuras pociones y, poniendo su varita en su sien, extrajo los recuerdos más morbosos (si es que era posible desechar alguno) de aquella noche de su mente, sobre todo aquella última imagen de su alumna sobre el escritorio, y lo guardo en el frasco para luego taparlo y meterlo en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. Tras esto. Cogió esta vez una poción y se acercó a su alumna, que seguía en la misma posición.

-Tome.-Le dijo Snape dejando la poción al lado de su cabeza. La joven abrió los ojos algo desorientada.-La va a necesitar si no quiere que esto le de una sorpresa.- Dijo el profesor mientras ponía una mano en la entrepierna de la chica y le introducía un par de dedos. La joven gimió, estaba tan sensible.

-Umm... gracias.-Dijo la chica en un gemido. Snape sacó la mano para lamerse después los dedos manchados de la esencia de ambos.

-Nada de gracias, no quiero descendencia.-Dijo de forma cortante. La joven comenzó a incorporarse mientras Snape daba la vuelta al escritorio y se sentaba.-Ahora largo de aquí.-La joven buscó el resto de su ropa por la sala y se vistió rápidamente. Antes de salir se quedó dubitativa en la puerta del despacho.

-Profesor.-Snape la miró serio desde el escritorio.- ¿Podría volver otro día para otro castigo?-Snape alzó una de sus cejas sorprendido.

-Su padre me matará antes, Potter.-Contestó Snape mientras metía el frasco con sus recuerdos, que Lily no sabía qué era, en un pequeño paquete.

-Mi padre no tiene por qué enterarse.-Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa pícara para después girarse y abrir la puerta.-Nos vemos... el martes ¿quizá?-Y sin esperar respuesta cerró la puerta del despacho.

Snape se recostó en su butaca suspirando, mirando el paquete dispuesto para enviar con un nombre bien claro escrito en él: Harry Potter.

…

Pues ya está, espero vuestros comentarios.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Letraherida.


End file.
